


Do Me A Favor (Don't Die Over There)

by poetdameron



Series: Star Wars tumblr fics [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jedi!Rey, Rey is a Skywalker, Tumblr Prompt, jedi!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: In which Rey it's too extreme for the younglings likenings. // Prompt: 44. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple, I wish I had more time and inspiration to write more about them. But in the meantime, here's some fluff for you all!
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/150135719512/finnrey-44-if-you-please) at my tumblr!

**Do Me A Favor (Don't Die Over There)**

From all ideas Luke Skywalker has had for training, this was probably the one that was finally a joke, or that thought Finn as he rolled his eyes and followed the padawans up the hill so they could, you know, leave their stuff, listen to the new leasson, then climb the motherkriffing mountain Skywalker wanted them to get to meet.

Finn knew better than contradict his master, that’s for sure.

Not only because the old man was actually right almost all the time, but becaue Rey was too happy to do as her father asked. And really, it also wasn’t like if Rey would get mad at him or something, but it was always a better option to see her do her tasks with a big smile and not questioning her father’s methods. Somehow, Finn appreciated better these days, when even doing works that could seem lame, she was happy and sound.

So he climbed with the rest of the kids, listening to Luke’s ramblings about some great adventure he had back when he was their age and had just learned about this internal power.

All these stories tended to go the same way: everything went to crap in seconds, and in agonizing minutes, the good guys resolved the puzzle at the end and they triumph.

He knew these stories already. He studied them, actually. It was part of the trooper pogram, to know everything about the enemy line’s victories so it won’t happen again and some of the programs were just… amazing. This is were his intel came too good to the Resistance and his days of giving data away had long finished by now.

Nowdays, he and Rey had other tasks. Like taking the young padawans to the mountains, so they can climb it like champs.

“Tired, already?” Rey asked with her cheerful voice, walking besides him and Taki, one of the younger padawans who was happily set on his shoulders.

“Nah, everything alright here. Right, buddy?” Finn looked up at the kid and Taki smiled, nodding in agreement. “See? Nothing to worry about, ma'am.”

Rey giggled, still walking with them, “You think this is weird, isn’t it?”

“Have you got a new use of the Force I don’t know?” He said, she looked up with curiosity on her pretty eyes, “Like… mind reading or something?”

“Ass!” She smacked his arm, Finn laughed with Taki following. “I just know.”

“Yeah…” He sighed. “Nothing a good lesson won’t make worth the walk. Don’t worry.”

“He was just… so excited this morning with the idea, I couldn’t just tell him no.”

“Is alright, Rey.”

It was, really. Even if they could die climbing the bunch of rocks, at least Rey was giggling and that meant everything.

Coming into a stop, Luke make them all sit down, but Finn stayed up, arms crossed, listening to his Master's words. Another story, another lesson, another physical challenge. Once the talking was done, the younger kids got excited with the idea of climbing the mountain, while the older ones looked back at Finn with the same plea in their eyes: please, don’t.

“Don’t look at me, people, is the Master’s doing.”

“Can I pretend to be sick or something?” One of the girls said, her friend at her said laughed, putting an arm on her shoulders.

“I think it’s too late for that. Now, try to stay as poker face as you can, so he won’t send you first.”

Finn frowned, thinking about it. “He would, isn’t it?”

 

“I’M GOING FIRST!” Rey announced happily to no one’s surprise. Finn sighed deeply.

“Alright!” Luke said, the same big smile on his lips. They were so alike sometimes, is imposible to look away when the fantastic phenomenom is happening right in front of your eyes.

So Finn walked towards her, leaving the older kids wondering how to escape the phisical prove. She was flexing her legs, getting ready for the activity with one of the older padawans that had decided to follow her; Finn remembered Poe’s words just the night before, that Kori'nah had a crush on Rey, and maybe it was true; the idea was just adorable, Finn shook his head trying not to laugh at it.

When Rey finally looked back at him, she put on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the forehead, like saying goodbye while she showed off her superiority at physical quests.

“Please, don’t die maybe?”

“Sure thing.” She answered, making Kori move her head to one side, like wondering what was that about. Luke was laughing behind them. “You next?”

“I go last, so I can drag those in the back…” He signaled to the little group that was still planing to escape the training.

“Oh, good Maker. Why are they so lazy?”

“You know, lazy is a concept I’m not so sure you know the meaning of.” She giggled again and Finn kissed the smile out of her lips. “If you die up there, I’ll kill you.”

“Okay!”

Like sunshine, her smile brightened the place and Luke started to count for her and Kori to climb.

Both girls raced each other to the bottom, then started to climb, Rey with very little problem. The image reminded Finn of that time they find her rescueing herself from the First Order, and a melancholic smile appeared on his face. Luke’s hand landed on Finn’s shoulder, and looking at his Master, Finn sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and soon cheering for Rey to win the little competition she had started with the younger padawan.

Finally, one of them make it to the top, the older girl laughed and the sound echoed the whole place. The little kids laughed and cheered too, impressed by their almost Master abilities.

“Finn, you are next!” She declared, screaming from the top of her lungs to then offer a hand to Kori. “Come on!”

Like always, Finn followed her call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
